


Those Pictures

by madam_lit_nerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is very briefly on a date with OMC, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Musician Dean Winchester, No Smut, One Night Stand, Pining, Unrequited Love, that's not actually a one night stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_lit_nerd/pseuds/madam_lit_nerd
Summary: They’d been scandalous, even for Bad Boy Dean Winchester.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Male Character(s), Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Those Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> So the original character Jacob is based on one of my friends who had something similar happen on a date, where they ran into his date's ex, and then the dude and the ex got back together shortly afterward. And while I felt for my friend, just bc that is so awkward, I also had this idea pop into life. So...thanks for sharing your awkward first date stories with me, my friend!!

_“Happy birthday, dear Mary! Happy birthday to you.”_

Dean watched his mom blow out the candles on the chocolate cake. He sat there clapping and smiling, forcing a laugh as Sam reached across the table to swipe a finger through the frosting. Ellen began cutting the slices.

“Thank you,” Dean mouthed to the server who’d brought the cake to the table. The girl blushed clear up to her roots and hurried away. She was cute, sure. Once, Dean might have tried to get her number, set up a late-night date before he left town again on the next leg of his tour. 

Yeah, it would’ve gotten attention from some tabloid or other—those damn reporters were everywhere. This tour though, he’d done a pretty good job of staying out of their sights. It’s not that he minded the tabloids, they gave him free advertising. He just hadn’t once felt like _trying_ to score. 

He could barely let his thoughts drift that way before those pictures rushed back into his mind—the ones published right before his tour started. They’d been scandalous, even for Bad Boy Dean Winchester. Two men—one sandy-haired, the other dark—entering his building one late night, and that same dark-haired man leaving alone early the next morning. His head had been down in the photo, hiding his face from the world, but Dean would never forget that devastated expression as he’d nodded silently and turned to leave Dean’s penthouse alone. 

Dean blinked away the heavy thoughts. Instead he smiled at his mom, trying so desperately to be part of this moment for her. He could sense Sam’s gaze on him from time to time, but his brother had the decency to pretend right along with him.

As Ellen passed the pieces of cake, Dean’s mind jumped back to Ash’s birthday party, over three years ago now, the first time he’d seen Cas. Before that night, Dean never would’ve labeled himself anywhere near the LGBTQ spectrum. Sure, he’d had a couple passing thoughts about it—most guys did (or so he’d assured himself)—but never had he suddenly realized how tangible the possibility was. 

_“You don’t like cake?” he’d teased the other man in their quiet little spot on the fire escape. Just beyond the window, the party was loud, rowdy, but somehow being near Cas pushed all that far away._

_“I’m trying to watch my carbs,” Cas had admitted with a blush, his low voice playing havoc with Dean’s_ everything. 

_“One bite won’t hurt then,” Dean had promised. He’d brought a forkful of the chocolate cake to Cas’s plush lips. The other man’s blue gaze had locked onto his as he took the offered bite._

Now, Dean brought his own fork up to take a bite. 

Nothing had come of the flirting that night, or the many nights after that. Instead, a solid friendship has risen between the two, but even that was gone now, probably.

He smiled at Mary’s _oohs_ and _aahs_ over her gifts, grinned at the camera when Sam took a picture, flipped the bird to Jo for her sarcastic commentary. 

He reached down for another bite of cake, determined to finish the slice, despite the fact he’d had trouble finishing his regular meals lately. 

But then he heard Mary’s gasp. “Castiel!” 

Dean’s head shot up, and he found the dark-haired man with the striking blue eyes standing there...at their table, in this very restaurant.

At first Dean’s heart picked up a beat, possibly even two, just like it had during the countless times they’d hung out over the years of their friendship. But then it shuddered to a stop, curling in pain when he realized that Cas was _with_ someone.

Standing just behind him, a man with kind eyes was smiling as Cas used their clasped hands to tug him forward. 

“This is my date, Jacob.” He turned to the man. “Jacob, you probably recognize Dean.” Dean forced his hand to move, to wave, as he tried to push his smile wider. Cas pointed at each of the others in turn. “And the birthday lady here is his mother Mary, their friend Ellen, his brother Sam, and…” Cas frowned at Jo. “I’m still not sure who you are.” 

Sam burst out into a loud guffaw as Jo flipped him off, but she wore her own smile. 

Castiel winked at her cheekily. “And this is Jo.” 

Then Cas was looking at Dean, blue staring right into green, as he smiled and asked, “How is the tour going?” 

“Great,” Dean managed to choke out. “Crowds are better than ever.”

“That’s wonderful,” Cas complimented, and the worst part: he was being genuine. 

“How’s Gabe doing?” Sam suddenly asked. 

Gabe, Cas’s brother. Gabe, Dean’s friend. Gabe, who’d shown up at Dean’s door after the interview had aired to yell, _“How the hell could you do that to him!”_

_“I didn’t say anyth—”_

_“No, but you implied! Would it really have been so hard to just say ‘next question’ or even ‘he was tired’? No, you had to go agreeing with that dumbass.”_

_“I never agreed with him,” Dean argued. “He just made a joke about crashing drunk.”_

_“But you didn’t deny it either!” Gabe had paused, drawn in a deep breath. “You know Cas doesn’t touch the stuff, not after our parents…” He’d finally looked back to Dean, his voice desperate. “You could have just told the truth and stood by him, and that would’ve been it.”_

_“You know I couldn’t do that, Gabe. I have...I have an image, okay?”_

_Gabe’s eyes had hardened. “Then just stay the hell away from him. Give him time to get over you.”_

Now, almost three months later, it appeared that Cas had indeed moved on, if the way he glanced down to smile softly at Jacob was any indication. 

He looked back up at them, “We should get going. Jacob has an early start tomorrow.” 

He leaned down to peck Mary on the cheek, waved to Ellen and Dean, reached over to fist bump Sam, and tried to pat Jo on her head, earning a punch to his bicep.

“We should go paintballing soon,” Sam suggested. “We haven’t been since before…” he trailed off for a moment, then pushed on, “since before.” 

Cas smiled and nodded. “Sure. I’m pretty full for this week, but I have a few mornings free next.” 

“Awesome, I’ll text you,” Sam promised. 

Then Cas was offering one final wave to the table before walking away, still hand-in-hand with Jacob. 

Dean didn’t look at anybody, couldn’t look. If he looked up, the tears would spill. But then he heard his mother’s soft voice, “Oh, Dean…”

He should’ve known she would see right through him.

“It okay, Mom,” he lied. “I mean, he’s here with that guy Jacob.” 

“Yeah,” Sam broke in. “His _date_ , not his boyfriend.” 

Ellen squeezed his hand. “Maybe you could call him later, or...” 

“It’s too late. I didn’t...I couldn’t...I fucked it all up.” 

Mary sighed. “But what you and Cas had was special."

"What Cas and I had was a one-night stand," Dean immediately countered.

" _You're such a fuckin' idiot_ ," Jo mumbled, earning a glare from Ellen. 

"You know it was more than that!" Mary chastised Dean. "And something like that...you can't just let it go. It can be fixed, baby.” 

He let out a hoarse chuckle and jerked his chin to where Cas and Jacob had disappeared. “No, it’s done. He’s gotten over me, just like Gabe wanted.” 

“Are you sure?” Sam asked. 

“And what about what Cas wants?” Jo added. “Have you considered that?” 

Dean had done nothing _but_ consider it, for weeks now. 

But looking back over the all-too-brief conversation they’d just had, there’d been none of the old Castiel there. The old Cas had smiled at Dean like he hung the stars, had taken Dean apart so perfectly that last night, had given literally every part of himself to Dean, only to have it all crushed to bits when Dean had laughed right along with that damn reporter...

_“So, you and this guy, what’s the deal there?” The man asked with his too-white grin._

_“Nah,” Dean chuckled. “Just friends, always have been, always will be. He just needed a place to crash for the night.”_

_“I’ve been there a time or two myself.” The reporter mimed downing a drink._

_Dean rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. “Well...”_

_The reporter held up his hands. “No judgment! We’ve all done it, right?”_

_Dean faked a laugh, but said nothing more before the reporter segued: “Now tell us more about your upcoming tour.”_

Dean had left town only a few days later, headed to Europe for the first leg of his tour. He hadn’t reached out to Cas. Hadn’t tried to apologize, to beg forgiveness, to explain. 

He’d just disappeared, and now it was too late. 

—

Dean was in Ottawa when he saw the pictures Sam posted of his paintball battle with Cas and Jo, all of them fake-glaring into the camera. It got a ton of likes on Sam’s Insta, and according to Dean’s social media guy Dick, a spike in searches for _the_ photos—the ones from their last night. 

Dick showed him the stats. “I think we need to do another interview about it, push the message that you’re not—”

“No,” Dean interrupted tiredly. “No more of that. They can think whatever the hell they want.” 

“Buddy,” Dick tried, “Remember: you are Dean Winchester. You have an im—”

“It doesn’t matter anymore.” Dean bit off. “Just drop it, okay?” 

Dick looked to Benny, Dean’s head of security, as if for help, but the giant just shrugged. “He said drop it.” 

“Fine!" He stormed from the bus, grumbling about ungrateful divas. 

“You doin’ okay, brother?” Benny asked. He’d been there every step of the way in that journey, he’d seen Dean fall in love, then chop that love off at the root for the sake of his career. He’d never said anything about it, never judged, which Dean appreciated. 

“No, Benny,” he finally admitted. “You saw it all...you saw how bad I was to him.” 

Benny nodded. “That was a little rough at the end, yes.” 

“I saw him at Mom’s birthday dinner. He was there with a date.” Dean almost had to spit the name out. “ _Jacob_.”

“I heard something about that,” Benny agreed. “But do you want to know what else I heard?” 

Dean stared at the ground. “What?” 

“I had Caleb waiting outside. Cas put that Jacob fella in a cab, then he just....” He trailed off as Dean's head jerked back up.

“He just what?” 

Benny clapped him on the shoulder. “Let’s just say I don’t think this thing is quite as done as you seem to believe.” 

—

The rest of the tour seemed to drag on for Dean. He’d considered canceling a stop so he could run back to Cas, swoop him off his feet, but he knew that wouldn’t be fair to the fans. Besides, Cas might still be with Jacob, or possibly even another new person. So Dean’s tour went on as scheduled for more long, lonely weeks. 

It finally finished middle of October, just in time for Garth’s Halloween...thing. Dean could never quite tell what it was meant to be, since so many different twists and turns happened throughout the damn thing. 

He and Sam settled on the couch, Sam with his Coke and Dean with his cider. He downed a giant gulp just as his breath caught in his throat, making him cough violently. 

Cas was there, dressed as some obscure book character (probably...Dean couldn’t actually tell). He was smiling, laughing, pressing kisses to cheeks and accepting handshakes. 

But most importantly, he was alone.

With a muttered “ _Real smooth, Dean,_ ” Sam clapped Dean on the back as he struggled to regain his breath. When the coughing subsided and his tears cleared, Cas stood only a few feet away, talking to Jo about her new internship.

Finally, _finally_ , he reached them on the couch. Sam stood and pulled him into a hug, and then those blue eyes were on Dean. 

“How did the tour go?” 

“Too long,” Dean answered without thinking. 

Cas frowned. “I thought you loved touring?” 

“Usually I do,” Dean agreed. “But this time it all seemed so...I don’t know.” 

“I’m sorry,” Cas murmured, his expression regretful. “I wish—”

Just then, Garth came parading through the apartment in his full “sexy” werewolf costume, calling out, “Let the games thus commence!” 

“I should go get my soda before it’s too late to escape,” Cas joked and hurried away. Dean stared after him, his mind whirling. What had he been about to say? 

What did Cas wish? 

The games were all the usual ones, just like the Halloweens before. They came around to the potion brew, where they’d partner off with someone, tie their wrists together, and try to mix a Halloween martini with their free hands. 

For the past three years, Dean and Cas had always won the game. Now Dean could hardly hold eye contact with the man, much less be tied to him, _touch_ him, for an entire game, not with so many people there subtly watching them, as if waiting for the drama. It ended up not mattering, because Cas wasn’t even around when the game started. 

Dean excused himself to the restroom and took off toward the back of the apartment. But instead of going down the hall, he walked through the kitchen, out to the fire escape. The same spot he’d first met Cas, the same spot he’d first felt that fire in his gut and that need in his heart. 

He found him there, leaning over the railing, staring out at the lights of the city. 

“Hey,” Dean murmured, softer than he meant to. Cas jerked around, his expression surprised. 

“Hello, Dean” he responded after a moment. “What are you doing...” he trailed off.

Dean jerked his head back to the party. “You’re missing all the fun.” 

Cas smiled, but it didn’t seem like a real smile. “I’ll be there in a minute. Just had to, uh… had to get some air.” He turned away, as if expecting that to be the end of it. But it wasn’t, not for Dean. 

He stepped up to the railing beside Cas, studying his profile as he studied the city. 

“What do you wish?” he asked softly. 

“What do you mean?” Cas responded, still staring into the night. Dean knew he was deflecting.

“Inside, before Ash came through, you said you _wished_ , but you never said _what_ you wished.” 

“Trust me, Dean. You don’t— Don’t do this to yourself.”

Of course there was no mention of what Dean had done to Cas. Dean knew him well enough to know that there never would be.

He placed a hand on Cas’s arm. “Please tell me.”

Cas almost looked like he might say no, Dean could see it there on the tip of his tongue, but instead he smiled ruefully. “I just...I wish it’d never happened.” 

Dean knew immediately what he meant, and his heart stilled, far too hurt to even beat. Cas regretted that night...that’s why he was out here. Apparently he couldn’t even _see_ Dean without the regret crashing in. Dean really had fucked this up beyond repair.

Pain sliced through him, but before he could spiral any further, Cas continued. 

“I didn’t realize it would be so difficult for you, with the press. If I’d known, I would’ve done _anything_ to keep you away from all that scrutiny.”

“What?”

Cas finally turned to look at him, his expression sorrowful. “I know that it put you in a bad spot, and I’ve felt awful about that.” He heaved a sigh. “Trust me, I’ve tried so hard to… to move on, to just get over this silly crush.” His smile was bitter. “I even thought I was over you. I was actually going on dates again. And then I saw you in that restaurant, and it all came crashing back.”

“Cas…” Dean murmured as his heart started up again, even worked double-time now. _It’s not too late...it's not to late_ , it whispered again and again. 

“I know!” Cas cried. “I know this is uncomfortable for you, and I’m trying so hard. I wouldn’t have even come tonight if I’d known…” 

Dean was suddenly so glad that he hadn’t told anyone about his plans. 

“Cas!” 

Cas stopped his rambling, instead staring at Dean. Dean, who stepped right into his space. Dean who gently cupped his cheek. Dean, who slowly leaned down to press the lightest of kisses to Cas’s lips. 

“Please stop trying so hard,” he whispered. 

“What?” Cas choked out, eyes wide with confusion.

“You’ve got it all wrong: I don’t want you to get over me.”

It didn’t even seem like Cas was breathing. “So then...what do you want?” 

“Give me another chance?” Dean asked. Cas looked so lost, but Dean pushed on, grabbing one of Cas’s hands in both of his own. “I’m sorry about what I said in that interview, the way I just shoved you away. I need...I _need_ to make it up to you, to fix us, if you’ll let me.” 

Now Cas’s eyes were shiny. “But what about…” 

“Fuck ‘em,” Dean answered firmly. “I’ve been miserable without you, and I need you back in my life.” 

“Like we were before?” Cas asked, and Dean could see the way those blue eyes seemed to shutter with the words. 

“No!” He hurried to assure him. “I need you like we were that last night. I need you as my partner, my lover, my best friend...my everything.” He brought the hand he held to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the back. “Cause that’s what you already are, Cas. You’re _everything_ to me.” 

The tears finally escaped as Cas collapsed against him, burying his face in Dean’s shirt as soft sobs shook his frame. Dean ran gentle hands over his back, toyed with the short hair at his neck, leaned down to nuzzle his temple, until Cas finally pulled back enough to look up at him. 

“Please don’t say that if you don’t mean it. I can’t...I can’t handle that, not again.” 

Dean took Cas’s face in his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. “Of course I mean it,” he whispered, his expression earnest as he leaned back in. “I’ve never meant anything more in my entire life.” 

Their lips met, and Dean could feel his stomach swoop and his heart swell. He pulled Cas in as tight as he could, devoured his mouth again and again. It was just like he remembered, but better. 

Because now Dean knew: it was home. 

The internet blew up again. Yes, there were the pictures of Dean and the dark-haired man entering his building that night. But it seemed most people were more interested in the pictures from the next morning, the ones of Dean and Cas leaving his building in search of some breakfast, hands clasped tightly between them.


End file.
